Dead By Daylight Wiki Disclaimer
Dead by Daylight Wiki is a free public collaboration of information which is centering around the hit video game. All information contained on this Wikia is provided by the voluntary efforts of individual players or groups working to develop a comprehensive and reliable source of information which can be used as a resource for all The Dead by Daylight fans to use and enjoy. This Wiki is a user only website. It allows only fully registered users or anonymous based IP addresses which gives them the ability to create and alter its pages and content. Please note that articles and information found within this wiki may have or may not necessarily be reviewed by any members of the Behaviour Interactive (Developers) and Starbreeze Studios (Publishers) teams. Although much of the information presented on the will be as reliable, accurate and up-to-date as possible for all readers, We here cannot guarantee the validity and quality of the information presented to the public. It should be understood that the content of any pages may be modified or changed at any time at any place at any moment by any registered or anonymous members of this Wikia. It should also be understood that any wiki page has a risk of becoming vandalized or improperly altered by trolls or other spiteful individuals. To maintain a sense of community on this user-contributed website, it is encouraged that any user creating any improper, offensive, or otherwise incorrect information simply take the time to edit the article in question and correct the problem. If any situations arise that warrant further involvement, they should be reported directly to the Administrators. No Formal Developer Reviews The Developers of Dead by Daylight does have access to the , it should be understood that all articles cannot be officially reviewed at all times or every time a page is added or edited. Our Wikia community of editors should use the site resources such as the and feeds to monitor new and changing content. It should be clearly understood that the is not consistently reviewed by official Behaviour Interactive (Developers) and Starbreeze Studios (Publishers) team members. While any employees from these companies may at anytime correct errors or engage in casual peer reviews, they have no legal duty to do so and thus all information read here is without any implied warranty of accuracy for any purpose or use whatsoever. Due to a public community access to the , even articles that have been reviewed by official employees of Dead by Daylight may later have been edited inappropriately, changing their original content information. PLEASE REMEMBER! None of the contributors, sponsors, administrators, developers, or anyone else connected with the in any way whatsoever can be held responsible for the appearance of any inaccurate or libelous information or for your use of the information contained in or linked from these pages! No User Contracts and a Limited License By using the , you confirm that you understand that the information provided here is being provided freely and that no kind of agreement or contract is created between you and this Wikia, between you and the users of this site, or between you and anyone else who is in any way connected with this project to your claims against them directly. People are granted a permission to copy anything from this site due to the common licenses; it does not create or imply any contractual or extra-contractual liability on the part of the or any of its members, organizers, or other users. Providing content for the should be done voluntarily with no assumptions of content preservation or compensation from Dead by Daylight. There is no agreement or understanding between you and the regarding your use or modification of this information beyond the CC BY-NC-SA 3.0; neither is anyone at Behaviour Interactive (Developers) and Starbreeze Studios (Publishers) is responsible if any contributor should change, edit, modify or remove any information that you have posted on the . Trademarks Any of the trademarks, service marks, collective marks, design rights, personality rights, or similar rights that are mentioned, used, or cited in the article are the property of their respective owners. Their use here does not imply that you may use them for any other purpose other than for the same or a similar informational use as contemplated by the original authors of these articles under the CC BY-NC-SA 3.0 licensing scheme. Unless otherwise stated, the is neither endorsed nor affiliated with any of the holders of any such rights and as such Dead by Daylight which cannot grant any rights to use any otherwise protected materials. Your use of any such or similar incorporeal property is at your own risk. It should be understood that the content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of the creators or its licensors. All rights reserved. This site is a part of the Wikia network. Licensing Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported (CC BY-NC-SA 3.0) (This is a human-readable summary of (and not a substitute for the license Disclaimer.) You are free to: *'Share:' copy and redistribute the material in any medium or format. *'Adapt:' remix, transform, and build upon the material. The licensor cannot revoke these freedoms as long as you follow the license terms. Under the following terms: *'Attribution:' You must give appropriate credit, provide a link to the license, and indicate if changes were made. You may do so in any reasonable manner, but not in any way that suggests the licensor endorses you or your use. *'Non-Commercial:' You may not use the material for commercial purposes. *'ShareAlike:' — If you remix, transform, or build upon the material, you must distribute your contributions under the same license as the original. No additional restrictions — You may not apply legal terms or technological measures that legally restrict others from doing anything the license permits. Notices: You do not have to comply with the license for elements of the material in the public domain or where your use is permitted by an applicable exception or limitation. No warranties are given. The license may not give you all of the permissions necessary for your intended use. For example, other rights such as publicity, privacy, or moral rights may limit how you use the material. Category:Information Category:Browse